Treason
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: A story focusing on D'Artagnan and Anne before and during the movie. How they fell in love and raised Phillippe' It's all here!


Author Note: Okay, So I had this movie Ghost Ship and I was totally in love with Murphy the character but I never saw the actor in anything else until I saw THE MAN IN THE IRON MASK on Television. I went nuts over D'Artagnan I thought he was absolutely perfect and I called my best friend and told her we had to watch it. It took me watching it with her to realize Murphy was an older D'Artagnan.

We both loved it for not only the great story but the characters I love D'Artagnan and she loved Phillipe'. So Now we both eat, Breathe and Sleep MAN IN THE IRON MASK. I dug out every movie I owned that starred Gabriel Byrne and I'm totally in love.

I have read the musketeer books and D'Artagnan was always a favorite but I could'nt have picked a more perfect actor to play the part.

So this story is written.

Summary: So, This story takes place before and during the movie it's kind of a following of D'Artagnan through being in love with Anne to raising Louis to the end of the movie. I don't know maybe it's stupid you be the judge.

Title: TREASON.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that had to do with The Man in the Iron mask. I just love the movie and book I own neither and do not own anyone who does but...I WISH I owned D'Artagnan.

Rating: PG-13 for thematic elements, Mild Violence and Just in case.

NOTE: This first chapter takes place BEFORE the movie and the first few will later on I will have references to the movie so you know where we are.

PS. I got the name from my favorite line in the movie which will be in here later.

*****************************CHAPTER ONE*************************

D'Artagnan walked down the long and seemingly endless hallway of the palace. There was a party going on in celebration of the Queens birthday and as the Kings dear friend and bodygaurd it was his job to be there.

He didn't want to go he couldn't stand to be in the room with her. She was beautiful and kind and generous everything the king was not.

The king was nice enough to his people and even to D'Artagnan but not the queen he treated her like she was just another one of his possessions and D'Artagnan hated seeing her treated so cruelly.

If given the chance he would worship her and adore her and she would never feel unloved but he couldn't to even think his thoughts aloud would get them both killed. So he protected her and he watched her and he fell more in love with her.

They became close friends and he knew she valued their friendship. They spent more time together then she did with the King but he never seemed to notice anyway.

He stepped into the ballroom and looked around women in brightly colored dresses stared at him and smiled over their fans but he didn't notice any of them all he saw was her.

She was standing in the corner beside her husband in a dark blue dress perfectly cut to show off her figure and her dark hair was swept up with a few curls hanging loosely. The King was an overweight older man and was going bald he was ignoring her completely.

D'Artagnan made his way over to them and she smiled when she saw him. He bowed like he always did in the Kings presence.

"D'Artagnan..."She held out her hand and he placed a kiss on the back.

"You're Majesty...may I wish you a Happy Birthday?"

"You may...and thank you"

He took his place off to the side behind her slightly in silence until the king glanced at him.

"D'Artagnan my boy do me a favour" He stepped forward.

"Your Majesty?"

"Take my wife out on the floor for a dance...I haven't the time right now" He turned back to the man he was talking too and Anne dropped her head.

"Your Majesty...may I have the honor of a birthday dance?" He offered her his hand and she smiled a little before taking it and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

She smiled for the first time that night even though it was her birthday. She forgot her husband was even in the room. She wasn't the cheating kind and she never had impure thoughts until she met D'Artagnan.

Now, All she wanted was to spend more time with him. He made her laugh and he made her smile and he did it just because he wanted too, Not because she was the queen and he wanted to be in her favor.

He spun her around on the floor and she noticed all the other women in the room swoon in envy and lust. She smiled and moved a little closer at the thought of them watching in jealousy, Not because she was the queen but because all the women wanted him she knew. She was one of them.

"We're being watched" She told him and he glanced at the King she laughed.

"No, To our left" She motioned her head slightly to the blond to her right and his gaze followed before he shrugged and turned his attention back to her.

"Let them watch" He told her and she smiled.

"D'Artagnan...why don't you go ask one of them to dance? Enjoy yourself"

"I am enjoying myself" He told her honestly and her heart skipped a beat it was the first time he had spoken anything like that.

He saw the hopeful look in her eyes and mentally kicked himself.

"Thank you, For saying that" She smiled.

"My duty is to protect you...your majesty and I will do so until death...I don't mind missing out on the simple pleasures of being a man...as long as I know I'm keeping you safe"

"Oh I see" She dropped her head.

"Anne...You are and always will be my number one priority" She looked up into those beautiful eyes of his breathless.

"Say it again" He looked confused.

"My name say it again" She begged.

"Anne" It was barely a whisper and she bit her lip. She loved it.

"D'Artagnan my boy...I must insist I cut in" The king tapped his shoulder snapping them out of their personal moment.

"Of course Sir." D'Artagnan watched her closely as the king stepped up to take her in his arms her eyes never leaving his as he swept into a bow.

"Your majesty...thank you for the dance"

R&R

I LOVE D'ARTAGNAN!

What do you all think? I live for reviews


End file.
